


Pine Dust

by Skitari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitari/pseuds/Skitari
Summary: The old house was in disrepair.No one had lived there for years.But when the day came to tear down the walls,she found the small door under the stairs.





	Pine Dust

She frowned, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. She didn't have to glance back down at the blueprint in her grasp. She was already certain that this hadn't been in the layout. 

The door was small, only big enough for a small child to crawl through with no knob. It had been painted over long ago, but as the house started to deteriorate along with all its color, the outline of a door had been revealed. 

She sighed, skillfully calculating the complications in construction this was going to cause in the back of her mind as she reached for the nearest tool lying idle on the floor. She knelt down, consciously letting the blueprint fall out of her grip.

Gritting her teeth, she smashed the jaws of a set of pliers into the secured door frame. Her brows furrowed as she gripped onto the handles, roughly cutting through the paint and what sounded like tape underneath with a huff. 

Whoever had closed it off sure never wanted it reopened. Just made her job all the more difficult. 

Digging her fingers into the newly made crevasse, she pushed the door open with a loud creak before it hit the wall with a sharp thud. 

She shuffled to look into the dark abyss, placing a hand on the door. She raised an eyebrow as she scanned what could barely be called a room. 

It was nothing more than a square yard of unpainted pine wood. It seemed hastily constructed, and contained nothing more than a few claw marks on the inside of the door. At least, that's what it first seemed.

She jumped as deep forest green eyes suddenly met her russet ones. 

In the far corner, where she had originally assumed only darkness lurked, nimble paws padded forward as a sleek pelt of shadows sparkled against the newly revealed sunlight. 

It stopped and stared up at her inquizitively, as if she was the unusual one. 

In turn, she blinked. Staring down at it as she processed this information. 

She had learned to expect many things during her career in deconstructing buildings, but discovering a cat inside an inclosed compartment was a little much. 

Gingerly, she extended an arm towards the creature. She was curious to see if it was feral. It wasn't everyday something like this occurred, and if she had to get a rabies shot afterwards then so be it. 

To her astonishment, the cat stepped forward, nuzzling her hand with a swish of it's dark tail. 

She raised an eyebrow, cautiously wrapping her arms around the small animal and standing up. Finally bringing them out of the room for the first time in God knows how long. 

The poor thing only buried it's head into the crook of her arm, as if the sunlight stung their eyes. Other than that, it seemed to show no indication of being bothered by the sudden change in atmosphere. 

She glided a hand through it's fur, now able to examine it further in the evening glow. It was small, as if it was under a year old. Which didn't seem plausible, especially with how long that door had seemed boarded up. 

Other than that, it was healthy. Showing no indications of starvation or disease. Which didn't seem quite plausible either, but what did she know.

She worked in construction to avoid having to understand other beings. This was the exact opposite of what she signed up for when agreeing to manage this project. 

"Cassandra!" The gruff voice of one of her co-workers barked from the second floor. "You down there? We're already off schedule as it is." 

Cassandra looked up, clearing her throat as she responded. "You're not gonna believe this, Troy." 

Cassandra sighed, fully exasperated. Apparently, according to her higher ups, the cat was now her responsibility. She had no idea finders keepers was a valid argument as to why she should deal with a situation.

Nonetheless, she was forced to leave early and drop it off at her apartment before spending the rest of the day driving in circles looking at various shelters. 

Even after spending a good five dollars on gas, she had only found euthanization shelters. She may not be an animal person, but her moral compass would never allow her to risk abandoning such a sweet animal at one of those. 

She shuffled through her keychain, standing outside her apartment a few hours later. 

At this rate she'd have to name the thing, especially if she couldn't find someone to take it off her hands by tomorrow. It deserved a name, at the very least. 

With a turn of her silver key, she stepped into the dimly lit apartment; fully prepared to simply pour a glass of wine and share her dinner with her temporary roommate. 

That was, until she glanced up to see every object in the main room levitating in mid air. 

Her eyes widened as an all-too familiar jet black pelt glided past the floating couch expertly, as if it were used to causing furniture to defy the laws of physics. It batted at a pillow cushion before using it as a jumping platform to leap across the room and collide with a lamp. 

To Cassandra's own surprise, her shock diminished to only irritation way too quickly despite the circumstances. 

"Pine!" She snapped, the name leaving her mouth as if it were natural. 

Pine's head shot up as they, along with all of Cassandra's furniture, fell to the ground immediately. 

Luckily for Pine, cats really do always land on their feet. 

Unluckily for Cassandra, the same can't be said for objects.

She bit her lip, taking a deep breath before stepping forward to where Pine sat, staring up at her innocently. 

Kneeling down, Cassandra wrapped her arms around them. She scratched their soft head as she surveyed the damage, skillfully calculating the complications this was gonna cause. 

Pine nuzzled into her chest, purring contently. She sighed, looking down at the creature as she tried to pretend her heart wasn't melting. 

As she tried to pretend there was still a chance she'd try to find them a different home. Both seemed to subconsciously know better than that, however. 

"Jesus, what am I gonna do with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story on this site, so please go easy on me haha  
This is just supposed to be a light-hearted oneshot, I do plan on making multi-chaptered stories in the future though  
Leave a comment if you'd like! They're greatly appreciated


End file.
